Winx of the Force: Phoenix Flame
by MistyMermaid97
Summary: Marion, the wife of Obi-Wan and Queen of Domino, uses a new transformation to turn back time to right before Order 66. With the help of Obi-Wan, and some others, she changes many things in the past, changing the future.
1. Chapter 1

Marion leads Han, Chewie, Luke, and Leia back towards the millennium falcon when they were stopped by a small army of clone troopers.

Leia goes wide eyed and looks at the clone troopers as Luke reaches for his lightsaber and Han reached for his blaster.

"Enchantix!" Marion yells, causing flames to swirl around her. When the flames disappeared, Marion landed on her feet, her long red hair now was styled into an elegant bun and reached to her knees. Her outfit changed to a fiery red tank top with cold fire blue midriff straps, a fiery red mini skirt that was longer on the right side decorated with cold fire blue beads, pale red gloves, and fiery sandals. But what surprised the troopers, Han, Chewie, Luke, and Leia most were her wings, her wings were red with bright blue edges with blue gems hanging from them. "Marion Fairy of Flames!"

The storm troopers shake off their shock and begin to fire on them.

"Flame Shield!" Marion yells, throwing up her hands and creating a huge shield made of a flame. "All of you get to the Falcon, I'll be right behind you!"

Luke frowns as he looks at Marion. "We can't just leave you."

"Go! Now!" Marion then lowers her shield and holds out a hand towards the troopers who were now reloading their guns. "Flame Sphere!" She creates a sphere in her hand and sends it at the troopers.

The troopers scream as the sphere explodes on them.

Leia grabs Luke's arm and heads towards the falcon with Han and Chewie right behind her.

Marion flies ahead of them as she keeps on the look out for any more storm troopers.

Luke stops when he sees Vader and Obi-Wan/Ben fightinging.

Marion froze when she saw what was behind Obi-Wan, two bodies. "N-No…"

The first was a body of a 19 year old girl with long orange-red hair that was braided and pale skin. The body had on an orange, blue and pink halter top, blue jeans with brown coverings, pink and brown boots, a pink arm band on her right arm, two pink and orange bangles, a brown flower belt.

The second was a body of a 21 year old woman with fair skin, long pale blonde hair, and amber eyes which now looked dead. The body had on a light pink midriff top with fringe hanging off, tan and pink decorations on her arms, blue jeans, with many rips and tears, two belts, and two pockets, tan, heeled cowboy boots, with blue and pink stars.

Leia goes wide-eyed at the sight of the bodies. "Who are they?"

Marion pushes Leia towards the Falcon, "They were my daughters. Now get on the ship!"

Han and Chewie quickly get on the ship and as Leia was beginning to get on the ship, Marion and Luke see Vader kill Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan/Ben!" Marion and Luke scream respectively as Obi-Wan vanishes and his robes fall to the floor, causing Vader to turn to them and slowly head their way.

Luke goes to ignite his Lightsaber but is stopped when he feels heat of fire, causing him to turn towards Marion.

Marion had tears running down her face as she thought about how she lost her baby sister, her brother-in-law, her daughters, and now her husband to Darth Vader. Flames swirl around her as she screams in pain, "Amendix!"

Luke covers his eyes and backs away from Marion as the heat of the flame and the brightness intensifies.

The flames die down and fade causing Luke to slowly uncover his eyes to see that Marion's entire appearance had changed again. She now wore a black tube top that ended just below her breasts with black designed strap going from the front around to her middle of her back with flame orange-red designs on the top, a black choker with a flame orange-red design, a detached shoulder sleeve with flame-orange red on her left shoulder, a black glove with flame orange-red designs that reaches to just before her elbow on her right hand, black short shorts with black with flame orange-red designs going to the middle of her thighs and the top band of the shorts being flame orange-red, and black with flame orange-red high heeled boots with flame orange-red heels. Her wings had changed to a smaller size; they are translucent with black designs and the edges were black with a flame orange-red glow. I'm her hand she held a gold staff with a flame charm at the top and a lava crystal at the bottom.

Marion glares at Vader and raises a hand, "Flamming Arrow!" A jet of fire shoots from her hand and hits Vader, causing him to slide back a little. "Luke, get on the ship! Now!"

"I can't just leave you to deal with Vader alone!" Luke states, igniting his lightsaber.

"I'll be fine! Tell them to take off! Flaming Shield!" Marion yells creating a shield to block the force push of Vader, sliding back a foot.

"Luke, listen to her! Go!" Came the voice of Obi-Wan.

Luke sighs and puts his lightsaber away, running onto the Falcon. He quickly runs to Han and tells him what Marion told him.

Han buckles in and looks to Luke. "Alright. Tell the Princess to hold on, this might be a little bumpy."

"Alright." Luke said as he went to join Leia.

Han begins to take off, doing as Marion said and only looking back at the woman once before lacing the Death Star and jumping into hyper space.

Vader glares at Marion. "You will not get out of here alive!"

Marion lowers her shield. "Who said I was leaving?!"

* * *

Authur's Note:

Amendix is created by Rittik of Deviant Art. The link to her page is:

Here is the link to Rittik's Amendix that I used to describe Marion's Amendix: art/Amendix-Selma-321362547

I don't own Star Wars, Winx Club, or Amendix.


	2. Chapter 2

"You will die today!" Vader goes to slice Marion in half with his lightsaber.

Marion raises her staff, "Flaming Barrier!" Creating a barrier of flames around her. "If you wish to kill me, you'll have to do better than that, Vader!"

Vader roars in anger and swings his lightsaber down again, hoping to destroy the barrier.

Marion winces as her barrier wavers slightly and raises her free hand, "Flame Sphere!" sending an energy ball of flames at Vader.

Vader uses the force to help him jump back out of the way of the sphere and glares at Marion under his helmet.

Marion glares at him and lowers her staff, making the barrier around her disappear. "You will pay for taking everyone I loved away from me! And even if I die, the rebels will end you and your emperor!"

"No I will not!" Vader holds up a hand and uses the force to throw Marion into a wall, causing a sharp piece to slice her back and making her drop her staff. "The rebels will fail and they will be destroyed."

Marion gets up to one knee, wincing, and grabs her staff. "Flame's Past!" She yells, thinking back to right before Order 66 started.


	3. Chapter 3

Marion appears in Senator Padme Amidala's rooms and looks around, wondering why she was in Padme's rooms on Coruscant. The moment the younger Marion walks into the room, the two Marions crash into each other and merge, causing causing the older Marion look like the younger Marion, but have all of her memories.

Padme walks into the room and looks around to see Marion on the floor. "Marion? What are you doing on the floor?" She then holds out a hand to her.

Marion takes Padme's hand and gets up, "I slipped. Where is Obi-Wan and Anakin?" Deciding not to tell Padme anything.

"Anakin went to the Jedi Temple on orders of Chancellor Palpatine. The Jedi have betrayed the Senate, Marion."

Marion frowns, not believing a word of what Padme was saying. "Padme, I don't believe that! Obi-Wan wouldn't betray the Senate! Neither would Daphne! And you know it!"

Padme places a hand on Marion's shoulder, "Marion, I want to believe they wouldn't, but Anakin says they have."

Marion clenches her fists and walks towards the balcony, she knew that Obi-Wan and Daphne hadn't betrayed the Senate, but she didn't know how to make her little see that Anakin was wrong. She then notices a plane landing on the balcony and watches as the ramp comes down.

Obi-Wan walks off the plane and walks into the room, looks at C-3PO. "Has Anakin been here?"

"Yes….right after the attack on the Jedi Temple." C-3PO states.

Padme walks into the room followed by Marion. Marion waves her hand towards C-3PO, causing the robot to nod slightly and then leave, while Padme hugs Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi…"

Obi-Wan hugs Padme and then looks at Marion, frowning slightly. "Marion? Is something wrong with Bloom?"

Marion walks to Obi-Wan and hugs him, tears running down her cheeks. "She is alright… I heard that you had gone missing on a mission so I came as fast as I could… I was so worried about you. Where is Daphne?"

Obi-Wan holds Marion close to her close to him, using a hand to wipe away her tears. "Marion, I'm here and I'm alright. There's no need to cry. Daphne is with Master Yoda." He then frowns and looks at Padme. "The Republic has fallen. Padme… Marion… The Jedi Order is no more…"

"I know, it's hard to believe everything we've dedicated our lives to is gone." Marion states, frowning.

"The Senate is still intact, there is some home." Padme says.

"No. Padme… It's over… The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic." Obi-Wan looks at Marion, worrying about the safety of her, Padme, and his kids.

"The Sith!?" Padme yells.

Marion moves away from Obi-Wan and goes to Padme, placing a hand on her back. "Stay calm, Padme."

"I'm here looking for Anakin . . . When was the last time you saw him?" Obi-Wan looks at Padme.

Padme frowns. " I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"And do you know where he is now?"

Padme looks down. "No."

"Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger. "

"From the Sith?" Padme looks up at Obi-Wan

"From himself . . . Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"You're wrong! How could you even say that?"

Marion sighs and looks at Obi-Wan, knowing what he was about to say since in her time he had told her in a message.

"I have seen a security hologram of him killing younglings."

"Not Anakin! He couldn't!"

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

Marion sends a look at Obi-Wan, which was pretty much an order for him to leave her to deal with Padme.

Obi-Wan turns and leaves as Padme stares transfixed, not knowing what to do, and Marion rubbing Padme's back. Padme was worried and tormented. Obi-Wan takes off in his Speeder.

* * *

A small Naboo Skiff rests on a landing platform in the vast congestion of Coruscant. Padme, gets out of her Speeder, followed by Marion, Captain Typho, and C-3PO.

"My Lady, let me come with you." Typho states.

"There is no danger. The fighting is over, and . . . this is personal." Padme states, looking at Typho

Typho bows to Padme and frowns. "As you wish, My Lady . . . but I strongly disagree."

"I'll be all right, Captain. Plus, Marion will be there with me." Padme smiles.

Typho goes to the speeder and gets in, he then takes off and Padme, Marion, and Threepio board the small Naboo Skiff. A shadow moves out from under the Skiff. It was Obi-Wan. He quickly jumps on the retracting ramp as the Skiff takes off.

A Hologram of Sidious speaks with Anakin in the Mustafar control room.

"Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately." Sidious states.

"Very good, My Lord."

Anakin sees Padme's ship arriving on the screen and goes out to meet her.

* * *

The sleek Naboo Skiff lands on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's green Starfighter. Anakin runs up to the Skiff as the ramp lowers. Padme runs to him.

"Padme, I saw your ship . . ." Anakin pulls Padme into a hug.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padme leans against Anakin.

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" Anakin looks down at Padme.

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

"What things?"

Padme bites her lip, pausing"He said you turned to the Dark Side. That you... killed Younglings!"

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin's voice turning dark.

Padmé shook her head, "He cares about us."

"Us?"

"He knows. He wants to help you," she put a hand on his arm. "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that!" Vader argued

"But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you! To protect you!" Vader yelled.

"Come away with me," Padmé begged. "Help me raise our child far away. Leave everything else behind while we still can!"

"No. Don't you see?" Vader stated, "We don't have to run away anymore! We no longer have to hide our love for each other. I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I... I can overthrow him!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-Wan was right... you've changed! You have turned to the Dark Side! You're not Anakin anymore!"

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me—Don't you turn against me!" Anakin's voice becomes even darker.

"Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I cannot follow!" Padme begins to cry.

"Because of Obi-Wan? Or because of Marion?" Vader asked.

"Because of what you've done... what you plan to do! Stop! Stop now... come back... I love you!"

"Liar!" Anakin yells.

"No!" Padme cried, shocked as she Obi-Wan there.

"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!"

"No! Anakin. I swear… I—"

Vader lifts his arm, Padme rose slightly off the ground as he constricted the air in her throat.

"Let her go, Anakin," Obi-Wan orders as he walks down the ramp.

Vader uses the force to further constrict Padme's air way strung in the air, "What have you and she been up to?"

"Let her go!" Obi-Wan orders again.

"Flame Sphere!" A fire sphere flies at Vader and hits him in the chest, causing him to slide back and release his grip on an unconscious Padme.

Padme falls to the ground.

"You turned her against me." Vader yelled.

"You have done that yourself!" Marion yells, flying out of the Skiff and landing beside Obi-Wan. Even though she was now merged with her past self from this time, she still had her Amendix form.

Vader tosses his cloak, "You will not take her from me."

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan fired back and dropped his own cloak

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . But now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Marion states, using her magic to make her staff appear.

Obi-Wan and Anakin circle each other, till Obi-wan had put himself in front of Marion and Padme, protecting them from Anakin. "Marion, get Padme on the ship!"

Marion frowns. "What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you! Now get Padme on the ship!"

Marion sighs, resisting the urge to stand beside her husband and help him deal with Anakin, and quickly uses her magic to get Padme onto the ship. She then lays her down on the floor, before flying off the ship to get Obi-Wan and Anakin, worried for her husband's safety.


End file.
